Dorada Espera
by Blood Golden
Summary: El maniático de Zeus se encuentra aburrido y decide hacer unas que otras travesuras con los pobres caballeros dorados.Esta historia pertenece a Rforever.Adv.Mpreg aunque no contiene yaoi. No entres si no te gusta.No seremos responsables si entras.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Este fic es obra de Rforever. Yo me tomé el atrevimiento de subirla aquí, pero claro que con su consentimiento. No es yaoi pero contiene Mpreg. Le hice algunas modificaciones en la gramática.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya no nos pertenecen. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Advertencia: **Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí! Ni Rforever ni yo nos hacemos responsables si decides leer y te traumatizas. No es yaoi.

**Género:** Humor-Drama.

**Raiting: **K +

**Summary: **El maniático de Zeus se encuentra aburrido y decide hacer unas que otras travesuras con los pobres caballeros dorados.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra Mayúscula: Exclamación en voz alta.

"**Dorada Espera"**

_By Rforever_

**Capitulo Uno**

Inventos

Monte Olimpo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Yohji, el hijo de Saori y Seiya, ahora vemos al Abuelito Zeus cabeceando del aburrimiento en su oficina ya que la mayoría de los dioses se fueron a una convención sobre **"¿**_**CÓMO DOMINAR EL MUNDO SIN QUE SE DEN CUENTA?**_**"**, y el se quedó a cuidar todo, pero el Olimpo estaba muy solitario y tranquilo.

Zeus: — Bostezando — _Que aburrimiento. ¿Cómo me entretengo?_ – Comienza a pensar – _Debería visitar a la parcas, esas chicas son muy lindas y no las veo desde que comencé mi plan de cómo salvar al mundo mientras me divierto. ¡Eso haré!_

Morada de las Parcas

Allí vemos a estas tres diosas muy entretenidas haciéndose una limpieza facial en su salón principal

Zeus: —Entrando — ¡Hola Muchachas!!

Cloto: — con una mascarilla de aguacate en la cara — ¡ZEUS! ¡MI DIOS FAVORITO!

Zeus: ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ EN LA CARA?!

Cloto: Esto — señala su cara — es una receta de la diosa Afrodita.

Laquesis: Es muy buena ¿Quieres probar Zeus?

Zeus: ¿Se come?

Atropo: No se come, se pone en la cara.

Zeus: Mejor no, yo solo vine a hacerles una visita.

Cloto: —Se cruza de brazos — ya sabemos lo que le hiciste a esos chicos de bronce Zeus.

Laquesis: Fuiste muy malo.

Zeus: ¿y malo por qué?

Cloto: ¡TENIAS QUE EMBARAZAR A LOS DORADOS!

Zeus: ¿¡QUÉ?!

Laquesis: — Lo toma del brazo — Claro, ellos son muy fuertes también.

Atropo: Nosotras estábamos por ir a visitarte.

Zeus: ¿Y qué querían?

Atropo: Darte esto — Pone un gran libro de unas 300 paginas en las manos de Zeus.

Zeus: ¿Y qué es esto?

Cloto: Lee — Con mirada picara.

Zeus: — lee la portada – **"100 Razones para Embarazar a los Dorados"** ¡ESTAN LOCAS!

Atropo: — se guinda también del brazo de Zeus — léelo anda, no seas malito.

Laquesis: ¡Anda SIIII!

Cloto: Te gustará. Esa fue una recopilación que hicimos de lo que sucederá en el futuro de los dorados y como influiría el no dejar descendencia.

Zeus: Son insistentes.

Las tres:¡¡¡ SII!!!

Zeus: esta bien lo leeré, pero mas tarde.

Cloto: — Comienza a sollozar — ¡No lo leerás!

Laquesis: —Y también ella — Eres malo Zeus.

Atropo: —Otra mas — ¡Mentiroso!

Las tres: ¡HHUUUUAAAAAAAA!

Zeus: Esta bien, lo leeré aquí mismo — Se sienta en un sofá del lugar y comienza su lectura.

20 Minutos después...

Zeus: Es increíble, ustedes separaron esto en 12 capítulos, uno por caballero.

Laquesis: ¡Esa fue mi idea!

Cloto: ¿Y qué opinas?

Zeus: Admito que algunos son candidatos perfectos para que tengan hijos, pero otros no lo necesitaran.

Las tres: ¡SI! ¡EMBARAZALOS!

Zeus: Lo pensaré, pero si me dan solo la información de los que no dejaron descendencia seria más fácil para mí.

Cloto: —Saca otro libro mas delgado — ¡TA TAN! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!

Zeus: ¡ME HICIERON LEER ESTA ENCICLOPEDIA PARA LUEGO DARME ESTO!

Laquesis: Es que tenias que saber de los 12 caballeros.

Zeus: Dame ese libro, un resaltador, hojas blancas y un bolígrafo.

Las tres: ¡CLARO QUE SI! — Le buscan todo lo que Zeus les pidió.

Media hora después...

Zeus había leído y releído algunos datos para luego anotar en una hoja sus conclusiones.

Zeus: Tomen y díganme qué opinan — les da una hoja.

Las tres: —Leen la hoja — ¡SI!

Zeus: Les agrada a los que escogí, ninguno dejó descendencia.

Mientras en el Santuario

Los de bronce estaban de visita por algunos días y se quedaron en los templos de los caballeros dorados. Shiryu se quedó en libra con los gemelos, Hyoga se quedo en Acuario con la pequeña Yuki, Shun e Ikki se quedaron en Virgo con Orien y Hana, y Saori y Seiya se quedaron en el Santuario de Atena con el pequeño Yohji.

Templo de Libra

En ese lugar se ve a un muy feliz Dohko que parece un niño más entre los gemelos que tenían un año y medio, se arrastraba por el suelo y jugaba con Jin y Yui que comenzaban a caminar. Mientras en la entrada del templo se ve a Shiryu tratando de meditar un rato.

Shiryu: —Meditando o será pensando —_Debería decirle a mi maestro que se venga a la mansión, es un buen niñero aunque..._ — Se escucha un CRASSSS!!!! —_...destroza todo como un niño pequeño._

Dentro

Dohko: —Sujeta a Yui — Niña traviesa ya me Hiciste quebrar otro adorno —Trata de poner cara seria.

Yui: !BUELO! —Le extiende sus brazos.

Dohko: Me encanta que me llamen abuelo — Sentimentalismo puro.

Jin: —En el suelo — ¡BUELO! — También le tira los brazos a Dohko.

Dohko: —Levanta a Jin – ¡SOY MUY FELIZ!

Templo de Acuario

Y allí vemos a Hyoga peleando con Camus por quien le daba la papilla a la pequeña Yuki de 9 meses, sentados en la cocina.

Camus: —Con una cucharita en mano — que yo se la doy Hyoga — le acerca la cucharita con comida a Yuki.

Yuki: —En una silla para bebes – Ahhh – abre la boca pero en eso Hyoga quita la mano de Camus.

Hyoga: —Con otra cucharita más — Maestro, cada vez que vengo acapara su atención, yo se la doy. —le acerca la cucharita con comida a Yuki.

Yuki vuelve a abrir la boca y esta vez Camus quita la mano de Hyoga.

Camus: Soy tu maestro y yo decido ¡Así que se la doy yo! — vuelve a acercar la cucharita a Yuki.

Yuki otra vez abre la boca y nuevamente Hyoga quita la mano de Camus.

Hyoga: ¡Pero yo soy su papá y tengo el derecho de darle su comida! – y nuevamente la cucharita va a donde Yuki pero Camus la quita.

Yuki: — ya muy molesta por que nada a podido comer — ¡HHHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Camus: —La toma en brazos — que papá más incompetente eres, yo te doy tu papilla Yuki — se va con la niña y el plato de comida.

Hyoga: Cómo puede dominarme ante mi hija — se cruza de brazos.

Templo de Virgo

Y allí el caos es la orden del día, el pobre Shaka no tiene un rato de tranquilidad con el par de criaturitas que rondan el templo de arriba abajo. Ahora en el salón vemos al susodicho en su intento número, 10 en dos días, de meditar.

Shaka: — Sentado en su sillón en forma de loto — _Hoy como que podré tener un rato tranquilo_ —Comienza a meditar.

Un rato después vemos al pequeño Orien de casi dos años, muy cómodo solo en pañales caminando por el templo y va en dirección a Shaka con un objeto sumamente peligroso en sus manitos.

Shaka: — Meditando.

Orien: — Objeto en mano y algo lejos de Shaka.

Shaka: — Sigue meditando.

Orien: — Más cerca y con el objeto en mano.

Shaka: — Más meditación todavía.

Orien: — Sonríe mucho y sigue acercándosele.

Shaka: — A punto de llegar al nirvana.

Orien: — Mucho más cerca y levantando su pequeña manita con el peligroso objeto.

Shaka: Z Z Z Z Z Z Z —ya no esta meditando.

Orien: — Muy cerca de Shaka y a punto de usar el objeto.

Shaka: — Lo despiertan la risa de Orien — ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Orien: ji ji ji ¡PETA! — Le pegó una gran y pegajosa chupeta en el cabello de Shaka.

Shaka: ¡MI CABELLO!

Shun: —Salió corriendo con los gritos de Shaka – ¡ORIEN QUÉ HICISTE!

Orien: —Señalando a Shaka – ¡PETA!

Shun: —Levanta a Orien — Perdón Shaka, y a ti muchachito vamos a limpiarte esas manos — se va con Orien.

Shaka: —Tratando de quitarse la chupeta del cabello — ¡MI CABELLO!

Ikki: Sale tras Hana que gateaba por el salón y se le acercó a Shaka – Ven acá… te tengo que poner esto o te enfermaras – la pesca de una media – creíste que te escaparías pequeña diablita.

Shaka: — sigue tratando de quitarse la chupeta — ¡Aleja a esa chiquilla de mi, ya me vasta con lo que tu sobrino me hizo!

Ikki: — con Hana en brazos —Para qué te la quitas, déjatela de adorno, ricitos – se va.

Shaka: — murmurando — Solo tres días más, solo tres....

Santuario de Atena

Las cosas estaban un poco mas tranquilas en este lugar ya que el pequeño Yohji solo tenía 2 meses y a lo que se dedicaba era a dormir, comer y llorar como todo niño pequeño.

Saori: —cambiando un pañal — Seiya cuantas veces te voy a repetir que así no se pone el pañal — el pobre niño parecía un bollito mal amarrado.

Seiya: Es que se mueve mucho — mano tras la cabeza.

Saori: Ya es hora de que aprendas, o dañaras más pañales – toma al bebe en brazos —Hora de comer mi amor.

Seiya: ¡Que bien tengo hambre!

Saori: Le hablaba al bebe.

Seiya: lo siento.

Saori: —Le habla al bebe — Cuando crezcas le tendrás que enseñar muchas cosas a tu papá.

Mientras en el Olimpo

Zeus seguía conversando con las Tres Parcas sobre el futuro de los caballeros dorados, bueno la verdad es que estaban sorteando quien seria el primer caballero en embarazar.

Zeus: Muy bien, aquí están anotados los nombres de 5 caballeros. — mete los papelitos en una cajita.

Cloto: Muévela Zeus, ya quiero saber quien será primero.

Laquesis: Los 5 caballeros son unos muñecos, sus bebes también lo serán. — muy emocionada.

Atropo: ¡Yo saco el papelito Zeus!

Zeus: Bien Atropo — le da la cajita y esta mete la mano y saca un papelito.

Atropo: Estoy que no veo. ¡Toma Zeus, léelo tú!

Zeus: —abre el papelito —El primero que tendrá un bebe será...

Las tres: Dilo, dilo.

Zeus: Es...

Las tres: ¡Anda dilo!

Zeus: Esta bien, será...

Las tres: ¡DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Zeus: El Caballero Dorado de Acuario, Camus.

Las tres: ¡SIII!

Zeus: ¿Contentas niñas?

Las tres: ¡SI!

Zeus: Ahora debo pensar para cuando lo pondré en estado — mano en el mentón.

Cloto: Ahora mismo Zeus. ¡Anda sí, no seas malito!

Zeus: ¿Ustedes qué opinan? — mira a las otras dos parcas.

Atropo: — casi llorando — ¡Hazlo Zeus! ¡Que emoción!

Laquesis: - con un pañuelo – si hazlo, que momento mas memorable

Zeus: Decidido. Vamos a hacer eso ahora mismo —se concentra en el cosmos de Camus.

Santuario

Templo de Acuario

Y allí esta la primera victima de Zeus y las parcas viendo TV con Yuki recostada sobre su pecho.

Camus: — un aura lo rodeó por un instante — ¿Qué fue esa energía?

Hyoga: ¿Pasa algo maestro? —entra al salón por Yuki.

Camus: Creí sentir una energía algo particular pero creo que me equivoqué. Toma a la niña, ya se durmió —se la da a Hyoga.

Morada de las Parcas

Zeus: ¡LISTO!— con aires de superioridad.

Las Tres: ¡CAMUS VA A SER PAPÁ! — brincaban por todo el salón.

Continuara................

Aviso importante de la autora original:

Debo hacer una aclaración. Leeré un párrafo del libro "100 RAZONES PARA EMBARAZAR A LOS DORADOS ". Capitulo 11, del porqué no dejo descendencia, - tomo mis lentes – a ver... bueno aquí dice que él siempre fue un caballero muy frió y poco expresivo de sus sentimientos, mantuvo unas cuantas relaciones poco estables por su falta de sensibilidad hacia sus parejas y ese fue el motivo por el cual no tuvo hijos. Eso es lo que dice aquí así que yo lo sigo al pie de la letra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Este fic es obra de Rforever. Yo me tomé el atrevimiento de subirla aquí, pero claro que con su consentimiento. No es yaoi pero contiene Mpreg. Le hice algunas modificaciones en la gramática.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya no nos pertenecen. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Advertencia: **Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí! Ni Rforever ni yo nos hacemos responsables si decides leer y te traumatizas. No es yaoi.

**Género:** Humor-Drama.

**Raiting: **K +

**Summary: **El maniático de Zeus se encuentra aburrido y decide, con ayuda delas parcas hacer unas que otras travesuras con los pobres caballeros dorados.

**Chapter Summari:** Zeus se consiguió tres chicas que lo ayudaran en sus fechorías, ya embarazo al pobre de Camus, que ni enterado de lo que le espera, ahora las cosas cambiaran mucho en este santuario y que cambios

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra Mayúscula: Exclamación en voz alta.

"**Dorada Espera"**

_By Rforever_

**Capitulo Dos**

¡QUE NOTICIA!

**Santuario**

(Comedor)

La hora de las comidas era un total enredo desde la llegada de los de bronce, comida para bebes, llantos, peleas y muchos manteles sucios

Shion: vamos a tratar de comer en sana paz el almuerzo — ya con dolor de cabeza.

Ikki: ¿Qué? ¿Te molestan los niños? — Con Hana en sus piernas.

Shion: No es eso Ikki, lo que pasa es que los niños...

Milo: Deja los rodeos, los niños ensucian, lloran y molestan.

Ikki: — se levanta de la mesa — Shaka, toma a Hana.

Shaka: Eh..... — Estaba sentado al lado – Esta bien.

Shiryu: Ikki siéntate, Milo lo que está es celoso de cierta niña que ocupa todo el tiempo de Camus.

Milo: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Camus: Milo no hagas berrinches de niño pequeño y acepta que estas celoso.

Hyoga: ¡Le tienes celos a Yuki JA, JA, JA!

Shun: Milo, los niños pequeños ocupan todo el tiempo de uno, además Yuki casi no visita a Camus.

Milo: ¡Que no estoy celoso de esa niña!

Hyoga: ¡Se llama Yuki!

Shion: — reniega con la cabeza — Otra vez, otra pelea más.

Saori: Ya dejen las discusiones y coman.

Dohko: Atena ¿Y dónde está Seiya?

Saori: Durmiendo a Yohji.

Dohko: ¿Y no te da...?

Saori: ¿Miedo? Al principio sí, pero Seiya ha aprendido mucho, excepto a poner un pañal.

**Mientras en el Monte Olimpo**

Zeus terminaba de darle los últimos detalles de su nuevo itinerario de embarazos a su secretaria Iris

Iris: Mi señor, ¿Cuantos van a ser en total? — toma nota en su agenda electrónica.

Zeus: Hasta ahora 5. Y creo que se quedara así.

Iris: ¿Alguno ya tiene fecha establecida?

Zeus: — se levanta de su silla — Que bueno que me recordaste eso, debo ir a dar una nueva noticia — se va del lugar.

**Santuario**

(Comedor)

Camus: Vamos abre la boca y deja las malcriadeces.

Hyoga: Jamás pensé ver esto.

Ikki: Y yo menos.

Saori: Lo veo y no lo creo.

Shion: Camus deja ya la insistencia, no se lo comerá.

Camus: ¡Claro que se lo comerá!

Milo: ¡Que no me lo comeré! — se cruza de brazos.

Shiryu: ¿Puedo preguntar porqué Camus está obligando a Milo a comer vegetales?

Shion: Hace una semana Milo se indigesto muy feo y el medico le recomendó una dieta más sana.

Camus: El muy tonto solo come pura basura.

Milo: Yo no como basura. Solo como hamburguesas, pollo frito, helados, chocolate… A ver… ¿Qué más...?

En ese instante llega Zeus ante todos.

Zeus: ¡Buen Provecho a todos! _Espero no arruinarles la comida con la noticia que les daré_— dice para sí.

Saori: Hola papá ¿Y eso por aquí?

Zeus: ¿Dónde está mi hermoso nieto? — mira a todos lados.

Saori: Lo tiene Seiya, te llevo.

Zeus: Lo veré en un rato, pero ahora he venido para conversar con ustedes.

Shion: ¿Y qué quieres conversar?

Zeus: ¿Por dónde comienzo?

Shun: — le habla a Ikki al oído — Hermano esto me da mala espina.

Ikki: Es verdad, algo se trae este dios de segunda.

Zeus: Quiero hacer una pregunta.

Todos: Di.

Zeus: ¿Quién es Camus de Acuario?

Camus: Soy yo ¿Por qué?

Zeus: Eres bastante joven.

Camus: ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

Shiryu: — murmurando — Esto no me gusta nada.

Saori: Papá ¿Qué pasa con Camus?

Zeus: ¡Pueden felicitarlo!

Camus: ¿Felicitarme? ¡Si no estoy cumpliendo años!

Zeus: Te tienen que felicitar porque...

Todos: ¿Porque...?

Zeus: ¡Porque estás esperando un BEBE!

Camus se queda en neutro.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Milo: — escupió lo que comía — ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Zeus: Ahora les explicaré por qué paso esto.

Shion: — muy perplejo por lo que escucho — tu... a... pero... y... ¿por qué?

Zeus: ¿Hablas en claves o qué?

Hyoga: -—también muy asombrado — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Zeus: porque, primero, Camus no dejó descendencia, y segundo, mientras más caballeros sean mejor para el futuro. _Y también para complacer a tres lindas chicas._ — Para sí.

Saori: — tratando de mantener la calma — Papá, por favor dime que no embarazaras a más nadie.

Zeus: ¿La verdad?

Saori: Sí, la verdad.

Zeus: Faltan 4 más.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Camus: — murmura— Por lo menos no seré el único.

Mu: ¿Quienes más serán?

Zeus: No desesperen, lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, no quiero asustar a nadie mas. _Ni que me maten entre todos. _

Camus: — se levanta de la mesa — Yo me retiro.

Milo: ¿Camus... con un bebé?

Hyoga: Mi maestro pasará por lo mismo que yo.

Saori: Otra vez más problemas — suspira.

Shion: — muy traumado —Embarazados... en...el santuario…

Zeus: Muy bien, yo me voy a ver a mi nieto, Saori hija. ¿Me llevas?

Saori: Está bien — se levanta y acompaña a Zeus fuera del salón.

Mientras Camus se retiró del comedor y bajaba hacia su templo muy pensativo y a la vez asombrado por su nuevo estado.

**Pensamientos de Camus**

_Pero cómo pudo terminar esto así, pensar que Hyoga paso por esto y ahora yo, y ¿que haré con un bebe? Yuki es un amor de niña y es tierna y la quiero pero… de allí a tener uno, Zeus esta para mandarlo a la luna, viejo loco._

**Terminan los pensamientos de Camus**

En eso Camus se da cuenta que es seguido por Milo que salió tras él un momento después.

Camus: Lárgate ¿quieres? — entra a su templo.

Milo: Soy tu amigo y los amigos están en las buenas, en las malas y... ahora en esto también.

Camus: Deja de molestar y ahórrate tus palabras Milo — se sienta en un sofá.

Milo: Pues no, no dejare de molestarte y aunque no quieras te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Camus le mira con incrédulo.

Milo: ¡No me mires así, que hasta te puedo conseguir una mama para ese niño!

Camus: Se te ocurren unas cosas Milo — sonríe levemente.

**Mientras en el Comedor**

Todos discutían sobre la nueva noticia del día.

Mu: Otro parto más para Ilitia.

Ikki: Lastima que solo sean 5 de ustedes — mirada maliciosa.

En eso todos se miran con caras de quién será la próxima victima de las locuras del Dios de dioses Zeus.

Shaka: — rostro preocupado —Zeus dijo que faltaban 4 más.

Saga: Yo no quiero ningún niño, me basta con Kanon.

Kanon: ¡Óyeme! ¡Yo no soy ningún niño!

Saga: ¡Pues si!

Kanon: ¡Pues no!

Saga: ¡SI!

Kanon: ¡NO!

Saga: ¡SIII!

Kanon: ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!

Afrodita: Que cosa tan horrible se le ocurrió a Zeus. _¡No quiero perder mi figura!_

MM: ¡Les advierto desde ahora mismo que no seré niñera de nadie!

Shura: Pobre Camus, lo que le espera.

Todos: Si.

Ikki: Que dramáticos son todos ustedes — sigue dándole su comida a Hana.

Shun: Tener un bebé no es tan malo.

Shiryu: Uno aprende muchas cosas.

Hyoga: Y te dan fuerzas y alegrías.

Shion: Un caballero embarazado… No esto no puede estar pasando.

Mu: Maestro tiene que aceptarlo, son los designios de Zeus, aunque esté de psiquiatra.

Continuara...

**Nota de Rforever**

Y así fue como todos, incluyendo Camus, se enteraron de su nuevo estado, y que ahora el Santuario cambiaria por completo, ¿qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo será Camus con barriguita?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Este fic es obra de Rforever. Yo me tomé el atrevimiento de subirla aquí, pero claro que con su consentimiento. No es yaoi pero contiene Mpreg. Le hice algunas modificaciones.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de saint seiya no nos pertenecen. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no nos reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí! Ni Rforever ni yo nos hacemos responsables si decides leer y te traumatizas. No es yaoi.

**Género:** Humor-Drama.

**Raiting: **K +

**Summary: **El maniático de Zeus se encuentra aburrido y decide, con ayuda delas parcas hacer unas que otras travesuras con los pobres caballeros dorados.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra Mayúscula: Exclamación en voz alta.

"**Dorada Espera"**

_By Rforever_

**Capitulo Tres**

UN DIA COMUN Y CORRIENTE

Los de bronce se retiraron a la Mansión Kido antes de lo previsto ya que la situación había cambiado y los ánimos estaban algo alterados entre los caballeros dorados, ya que parece que culpaban a Saori y los demás por lo ocurrido. Así 3 semanas más pasaron y el pobre de Camus estaba experimentando los primeros síntomas de su nuevo estado.

Santuario

(Comedor)

9:30 AM

Todos estaban reunidos como de costumbre para desayunar.

Shion: Que buen desayuno preparaste Aldebarán.

Aldebarán: Es mi desayuno favorito; huevos fritos, tocinetas y pan tostado. – come con mucho gusto.

Afrodita: Eso es un desayuno alto en grasas, yo no comeré eso— retira su plato.

Saga: Deja las delicadezas y cómetelo — también disfrutando de la comida.

Milo: Pues está muy bueno todo.

Camus: — con cara de asco — creo… que no lo comeré.

Aldebarán: ¡Camus no mires mi comida así!

Afrodita: Ni yo la vi con tanto asco.

Milo: ¿Te sientes mal?

Camus: ¡Estoy bien! – se hace el duro y trata de comerse la comida.

Shion: No me gusta tu aspecto Camus — veía como su rostro cambiaba de color.

Shura: — que estaba sentado al lado — Mejor ve al baño antes de que pase algo horrible y desagradable — arrima su silla.

Camus: — sigue tratando de comer — ¡No molesten!

Milo: Camus, mejor ve al baño.

Camus: ¡Que no necesito...! — Con ganas de vomitar —... ya regreso.... — sale corriendo al baño.

Shion: Que horrible es esto — se cruza de brazos.

Aldebarán: ¡MI COMIDA!

Shion: No, me refería a lo que está pasando con Camus.

Milo: — cabizbajo — Es mi amigo y hay que ayudarlo.

Afrodita: Pues téjele unas botitas a tu nuevo sobrino.

Todos: ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

Milo: Esto no es gracioso, no deben burlarse de Camus y menos de lo que esta pasando.

Shion: Milo tiene razón.

Mu: Además faltan 4 más y podrían ser cualquiera de ustedes.

Kanon: ¿Y si eres tú, Mu?

Mu: ¿Yo? Yo no seré.

Afrodita: ¿Quién lo asegura?

Mu: ¡Podrías ser tú también!

Todos: ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Afrodita: ¡¿Por qué les parece tan gracioso?!

Milo: No es por insultarte, pero te verías muy cómico.

Afrodita: ¡Ya cállense, quiero terminar mi desayuno en paz!

Mientras estas discusiones de quién sería el próximo, Camus se sentía fatal así que se fue a su templo para descansar de su estomago indispuesto.

**Templo de Capricornio**

3:00 PM

Algunos Caballeros estaban allí reunidos para ver un partido de fútbol, como hacían todos los domingos en temporada. Estos estaban sentados alrededor del televisor y con un montón de comida chatarra.

Shura: ¡PASALA! ¡PASALA!

Aldebarán: ¡NO, NO! ¡NO LA PASES!

Milo: ¡SI, SI! ¡PATEA!

Todos: ¡GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!

Kanon: ¡ESTUPIDO PORTERO! ¡METIERON GOL! — se come un montón de papas fritas.

Camus: — con muy mala cara — Portero idiota como dejaste... que... que.... — comienza a hacer puchero.

Milo: — le habla al oído a Camus — No lo hagas aquí Camus, cálmate... no te pongas así...

Camus: ¡HHUUAAAAAAAAA! — Sí, aunque no lo crean se puso a llorar.

Milo: — con una mano en el rostro — Muy tarde.

Todos: ¿Camus?

Milo: No le presten atención, no le dura mucho ese ataque.

15 minutos después...

Camus: ¡HHUUUUAAAAA! — sigue llorando a mares.

Shura: — le pone una mano en el hombro a Camus — Ya cálmate ¿quieres? Vamos a terminar de ver el partido.

Aldebarán: No pensé que uno pudiera llora tanto tiempo seguido.

Milo: Hoy batió record, el ultimo ataque que le dio le duro unos 7 minutos.

Camus: — que paró de llorar — Snif...snif... quiero comer papas...

Todos: ¡TOMA! — le dan una gran bolsa de papas para que no vuelva a tener uno de esos ataques locos.

**Templo de Acuario**

7 PM

Luego de dos ataques más de llanto por los goles que le metieron a su equipo, Camus decidió acostarse temprano, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, pero en eso llegó Milo con algunas películas como era su costumbre los domingos.

Milo: — entrando al templo — ¡CAMUS! ¿Dónde estás…?

Camus: — se asoma de su habitación — ¿Qué quieres ahora Milo?

Milo: Se te olvidó que hoy veríamos la trilogía de The Matrix.

Camus: Velas tú, yo me quiero ir a dormir — se devuelve a su cama y se enrolla en sus sabanas.

Milo: Andas de un humor ahora, no importa yo las veré ¡pero aquí! — se sienta frente al televisor.

Camus: — desde su habitación — ¡Ve lo que quieras!

**Mientras en la Mansión Kido**

Todos se entretenían en el Salón viendo como la pequeña Hana comenzaba a caminar.

Ikki: Eso es... vamos, un poco más — le hacia señas para que caminara hacia él.

Shun: Eso es Hana, anda con papá.

Saori: — con Yohji en brazos — cuando mi niño comience a caminar…

Ikki: ¡Eso es! — la toma en brazos ya que llegó a donde él.

Hyoga: Es una niña muy precoz, caminó rápido para solo un año.

Ikki: ¡Claro, es una niña muy inteligente, igual a su papá!

Hyoga: Con tal de que no sacara tu simpatía.

Ikki: ¡¿Qué quisiste decir pato?!

Shiryu: No se insulten delante de los niños, ya hablan y no quiero oírlos repetir sus insultos.

Shun: Es verdad hermano, Orien repite algunas cosas.

Ikki: Esta bien, tendré más cuidado, pero la palabra pato no es un insulto.

Hyoga: ¡Para mi sí! Así que no la repitas.

Ikki: Delicado, pero qué tal... cua, cua.

Todos: ¡IKKI!

Ikki: Ya entendí, todos son unos fastidiosos.

**Santuario**

Templo de Acuario

11:00 PM

Y allí vemos a Camus dejando medio estomago en el baño y a su lado un Milo que trataba de ayudar como podía.

Camus: — sale del baño y se tira en la cama — Que mal.... me siento.

Milo: Ahora si te tengo respeto. Que manera de dejar todo lo que comiste.

Camus: O sea que antes no me tenías respeto.

Milo: Eh.... si. Pero no tanto, espero que el maniaco de Zeus no me haga lo mismo.

Camus: Ese animal... ¿Todavía Atena guardará la daga?

Milo: Fíjate que no lo sé, pero ¿de qué te serviría matarlo? Ya te embarazó.

Camus: — entierra su cabeza en las almohadas — Es... verdad, ya no me sirve de nada.

Milo: Aunque tienes el consuelo de que no serás el único.

Camus: Me pregunto ¿quién más pasará por esto?

**Monte Olimpo**

Zeus discutía junto con las tres parcas sobre el siguiente paso a tomar.

Cloto: Hay Zeus que bueno eres.

Zeus: Mis queridas chicas, por ustedes lo que sea.

Laquesis: Entonces podrías embarazar a otro dorado.

Zeus: Apenas van tres semanas del de Camus de Acuario, esperemos unos 3 meses y vamos por el segundo.

Atropo: ¿Y quién será el segundo mi Querido Zeus?

Zeus: Déjame acordarme... se que es uno de los gemelos de Géminis pero no recuerdo cuál de los dos.

Cloto: ¿Dónde está la nota que escribiste? Así sabrás con exactitud.

Zeus: Se la deje a mi secretaria, pero la próxima vez la traigo y les digo cuál es.

Laquesis: No se te olvide traerla.

Las tres: ¡UNO DE LOS DE GÉMINIS!

**Santuario**

Templo de Aries

Allí vemos a la parejita de siempre, Mu e Ilitia muy acaramelados en el sofá viendo TV.

Mu: Te tengo una noticia bien interesante.

Ilitia: Me encantan las noticias nuevas, dime.

Mu: Dentro de unos 8 meses tendrás que atender a Camus.

Ilitia: — se sienta — ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Mu: Lo que oíste, tu jefecito embarazó a Camus.

Ilitia: Zeus no le bastó con los chicos de bronce, ahora también los dorados.

Mu: Y lo más interesante es que van a ser 5 en total.

Ilitia: - se levanta – ¡Ay no!

Mu: ¿Qué pasó?

Ilitia: ¿Y si te quiere embarazar a ti?

Mu: — también se para — ¡¿A mi?! No lo creo.

Ilitia: — abraza a Mu — No quiero que te haga eso.

Mu: Tranquila, no creo que lo haga... ¿o si?

Ilitia: — mira a Mu a los ojos — Y si nosotros...

Mu: — también la mira a los ojos — ¿Nosotros qué?

Ilitia: Bueno, tu sabes... podríamos evitar que eso te pase si...

Mu: — Ya nervioso — ¿Si... qué?

Ilitia: Si... ¡TENEMOS UN BEBÉ!

Mu: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ilitia: Anda, Sí Musito, vamos a buscar un bebé — se le guinda del cuello.

Mu: No, no y no Ilitia, ni siquiera vivimos juntos y tu quieres un bebé.

Ilitia: ¿No me quieres?

Mu: Claro que te quiero, pero un bebé es algo un poco rápido para nosotros.

Ilitia: ¡¿Qué tanto hay que esperar?! ¡Yo quiero un bebé!

Mu: No me hagas esto amor, entiende que es una responsabilidad y no me gustaría que lo buscáramos por este motivo de los embarazos.

Ilitia: ¿Sabes qué? me voy y piensa lo del bebé. ¡EGOÍSTA! — se va llorando.

Mu: Esto no puede estar pasando — reniega con la cabeza.

Continuará...

**Nota de Rforever:**

Que mal la está pasando Camus, aunque Milo quiere ser buen amigo y ayudarlo pero no resulta tan buena ayuda que digamos. Ahora sabemos que uno de los gemelos de géminis es la próxima victima de Zeus y las parcas, pero ¿cuál será? ¿Kanon o Saga? Y a Ilitia le dio por querer tener un bebe de Mu ¿este aceptará? ¿Qué pasará ahora...?


End file.
